When You're Looking Like That sequel
by SpagetiG
Summary: Sequel to When You Come Around (they get 2gether this time!!)YADAYADA...DELETING THIS STORY AND ALL O' MY OTHERS!!!!
1. Seeing Red

HEY!!!!! A couple of people didn't like the ending of my other fic (When You Come Around) but I kinda did. So 2 keep everyone happy, I wrote a sequel! This way if u like the sad, dark ending u don't have 2 read the sequel but if u like the happy, sunshiny ending go ahead read this one. but I suggest u read the other one 2 cause otherwise it could get confusing! (The title is from another Westlife song but it has nothing to with either -the song or Westlife- just the title!)  
  
When You Looking Like That (sequel to When You Come Around) Chapter 1 (Seeing Red)  
  
'I can't believe what I just gave away, Now I can't take it back.'  
  
Sora jabbed at the little red button on the radio of her car with the purpose of turning it off. Everything from the songs on the radio to the elevator at the hotel reminded her of Matt. As if that weren't enough, Melanie, her roommate, insisted that it was more than guilt eating away at her. Before this, Sora could find herself chuckling when she thought about how at least it wasn't love.  
  
Sora was pulled from her state of contrition and self pity by the sudden change of the traffic lights' colour from amber to red. While waiting for it to change again, Sora scowled at the neon red light that would cause her to get home two minutes later tonight. However, as an unexpected thought sprouted in her mind, Sora's expression softened from one of affection to one of tenderness and affection.  
  
However, just as abruptly, her expression changed back. Now, even the colour of traffic lights had her thinking of Matt and her guilty conscience. Oh yes! She thought as she realised why, the roses! That's what made her think of Matt when she saw red. Actually, when they has first met he had her seeing red after crashing his car into hers.  
  
Finally, thirty-two minutes later, a tiresome Sora found herself climbing the stairs to her apartment after a hard day's work at the hotel. Once again she, with reason, had avoided the elevator of the building. Sora giggled quietly to herself - she had a phobia of elevators, but not exactly the same type as every other person who was afraid of elevators.  
  
With a sigh, Sora unlocked her door and gently eased it open. She didn't want to wake Mel in case she was writing tomorrow. On arrival Sora carelessly dropped her bag on the nearest sofa. She slowly trudged her way toward the kitchen.  
  
Quietly, she pushed the two swinging doors open with her shoulder. The doors looked exactly like the kitchen doors of Villamoura, a posh and popular restaurant in the area. Mel was studying to become an interior designer and when they had moved in together, she had decided that their apartment would be her first project. So, she had convinced Sora to let her put in the doors event though she was forced to, virtually, take out a bond on it.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, Sora smiled slightly as she remembered the look on Mel's face when she has agreed. As she noticed what was in the kitchen, like candy stolen from a baby, the smile from Sora's face faded.  
  
~ So there's chpt 1 4 u! Pleeeeeeeeze review! I'll even give u a rose, 4 FREE! @--^ *cough* MAGNUM! *cough* (horrible flu going round) I don't know, the little button's down here somewhere V V V 


	2. Beyond the Beyonds

If u reviewed: THANX A BUNCH!!! If u haven't reviewed: *sob* *sob* *howl!!* If ur planning on reviewing: THANK U!! (in advance) Anywayz, they say that it's the thought that counts! Just a bit of a warning for language here, but its only 1 or 2 words so I hope that I don't have u running cold!  
  
When You Looking Like That Chapter 2 (Beyond the Beyonds)  
  
'What do you want from me?' whispered Sora harshly, still not wanting to wake Mel up, but this time for different reasons. Not for the first time, a complete stranger had appeared their way into her life and scared her shitless though she never showed it.  
  
'To explain to you, um . Sora, is it? asked the stranger uncertainly, but in an almost friendly way.  
  
'Shhh!' whispered Sora urgently, glancing around for any other unexpected shocks, 'You'll wake Mel. And the last thing she needs is a freaking gunman up her ass!' Alarmed as she looked, she knew that Dr. Forsman wouldn't hurt her, she was too important to him.  
  
'Sorry,' he apologised, almost wincing as if he was scared of what she would do next. Sora eyed him slowly. He didn't seem at all like one of Dr. Forsman's agents. The moonlight shining through the kitchen windows cast a strange light on his face, which made him seem somewhat familiar. Noticing the striking resemblance to Dr. Forsman himself, Sora's eyebrows shot up in astonishment. Suddenly the impostor held out his hand, thinking she had thought his manners non-existent, which she hadn't even noticed. However had Sora observed them she probably would have thought so.  
  
'My name is David. David Forsman.' he introduced himself. Sora took his hand, but as soon as what he said had soaked in, she pulled it away instantly. Forsman! But he didn't look like the type. He didn't sound like the type. 'Yes,' he said reading the realisation on her face, 'the son of the infamous Dr. Forsman.'  
  
'Oh, well.' stuttered Sora, very unsure of what to say or even think.  
  
'Like I said before, I'm here to explain to you.' He said calmly, like he had just laid out a stack of door handles and was about to explain the function of each to Sora.  
  
'As you've probably deduced, I'm Paul's brother.' He said monotonously again. But before he could continue an anxious Sora suddenly burst out, 'Get to your point before I call the cops!'  
  
'Okay! Okay! Calm down. I'm on your side!' he said quietly, holding up his hands to show that he had nothing to hide. 'Look, I don't believe that you did the right thing by handing Matt over to my father. I also don't believe you knew enough to do the right thing. That's why I came here. I knew that you wouldn't listen to me if I just turned up on your doorstep. Especially with a surname like mine. So, that's why I had to .' he trailed off, not knowing how to put it.  
  
'.break in.' finished Sora bluntly.  
  
'Yeah, yes. That's it. Not the way I'd like to put it, but you're right.' he agreed knowingly.  
  
Sora opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when she found herself being lead, in a state of confusion, to one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She seated herself and stared at the man in front of her, waiting for an explanation.  
  
So, he continued, 'Right. What Matt did was, in the eyes of the law and anyone else unknowing, wrong. Yes, he lied to the jury about Paul. But what the jury didn't know was that he truly was guilty. And he was hiding a whole pack of lies from them. Paul deserved his sentence, the death sentence.'  
  
'Why do say that?' asked Sora, her voice a bit hoarse.  
  
'Yes, Paul had a watertight alibi and yes, he was innocent of the bomb blast but he was chargeable of another crime. Rape. Rape, going beyond the beyonds of cruelty and crime. That was Paul.'  
  
Sora blinked the forming tears of remorse and turmoil away. Now, she was really baffled, who was really innocent and who was really guilty? The shuffling and fidgeting in Mel's bedroom broke her thoughts swiftly. But still Sora remained to shaken to move or do anything else.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, David whispered, 'I'll let myself out then.' Sora hadn't heard him clearly enough because the words seem to becoming from another room. Just before he left, David turned to the silent Sora and said, 'Thanks. Thank-you for listening.'  
  
But Sora didn't get the time to answer him back as they heard Mel's footsteps trudging down the stairs. David ducked out of the apartment quietly before Mel could notice any clue of his presence that night. But in the days to come she did get a large dose of the dilemma and disbelief that he had left Sora with that night.  
  
~ Comments, comments, COMMENTS PLEEEEEEEZZZZE!!!  
  
I'm gonna go now. BAI!! 


End file.
